


Tumblr And Personal Drabbles

by ArtemisWhite



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:31:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4811573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisWhite/pseuds/ArtemisWhite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some drabbles I've written and finally got the courage to post!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

For once, the spy cried. He cried his heart out as the news broke out about his true gender.

Pierre, a female? Say it isn't so!

But the truth of the matter was, that yes, the man was born female. As far as Pierre was concerned, however, it had destroyed the relationship between his son and himself, something the man wasn't prepared to have happen.

Aime, his child, was once female, like he. But he had transitioned completely to a male, unlike Pierre, whom still had working female bits.

Pierre had his chest fat removed, however. He couldn't stand the weight. But now, he had to withstand new, heavier weight, as the news was given.

It hadn't been anyone's fault, really. Aime found out through his mother, whom was really his adoptive mother. The boy had then confronted Pierre, demanding an answer.

“How could you not tell me?!” He had yelled, angry and feeling betrayed, “A spy! My own father!! Someone who has backstabbed me so many times!!”

It had been Pierre's favorite spot, where the boy had confronted him, and he took a moment to reply.

“It's.. not zhat simple, Scout,” Pierre spoke, eyes looking at the ground, “I did not know how you would react to.. me being.. your mother.”

“Mother?” The boy scoffed, “You're male! Like me!!”

Aime then patted his chest, proud of who he was. Pierre squirmed, feeling hot, angry tears slip down his face. 

“I do not have zhe courage like you, boy,” He spoke, shaking his head and stood, “I envy you.”

“Envy,” Aime replied, looking the BLK clad spy over, “You've... never told anyone, have you?”

“Non, I could never bring myself to. You do not understand. You transitioned before you joined.”

“But dat doesn't make a difference, Dad!!” Aime suddenly burst out, lunging and tackled the other, pinning him on the ground.

He then striddled the other's stomach and sighed, touching the spy's chest.

“It doesn't matter, Dad. It never did. What's inside,” He patted right where Pierre's heart was, “Is what matters. Yeah, you were born a girl. So was I! But, I know.. who I am. Do you?”

“I am a man!” Pierre protested, “But, Aime..”

The boy sighed, reaching down and hugged the fallen man, pressing his ear to the larger's chest. He'd always wanted to hear his father's heartbeat, and to him, it seemed as though they beat as one.

“Dad, listen.. our hearts beat together.” He spoke, “Does that mean anything to you?”

“I do not understand..”

“It means your courage runs through me. Your legacy.. your dreams.. Dad, you have the courage I have inside of ya. Yeah, we don't get along, and I always draw pictures of you, but..” He sighed, “I love you. I have since the day I first laid eyes on you.. somehow I knew.”

Pierre felt tears sting his eyes again, and he began to cry, happy to be accepted by the one person he loved.

 

That was lost now, as he held the dying boy in his arms, his wail reaching the heavens. Respawn had been shut off, and they were dying! All of them!

But when his wail reached the ears of his team, they stopped. Confused, the other team did too, even the spy who stood behind Pierre, ready to backstab him.

“HE WAS MY SON!!” Pierre cried, “WHY?! HE WAS JUST A BOY!!”

His face pressed into the bloodied boy's chest, weeping. He'd never known pain like this before. Never...

“Please don't go..” He sobbed, “Please.. I love you..”

“M-Mom?” The boy spoke up, a weak hand touching his face, “Don't cry.. ya still got yer bits, right?”

“Y-yeah..” 

“Then make a new son. N-name 'im Jake.. I like dat name.. always wanted a bro named dat..”

“Bits?” A soldier glanced at Sniper, whom nodded.

“He was female once, I'm guessin..” The sniper whispered.

“Ah,” The Soldier responded, removing his hat as the boy passed on.

Pierre released a beastly cry, feeling such a powerful sorrow. He'd never imagine any pain worse than this. Not even when his son had been born. No, he'd never imagined anything so harsh.

“Mate,” The sniper knelt down, “Pierre.. I'm sorry..”

“It's not your fault,” Pierre spoke softly, “Please.. Bastian... bury him. Pray for him.. d-do something f-for my little boy..”

“I will..” Bastian gave a small smile, then nodded his head to each team.

All backed up, giving space for the father to carry his son back to the base. It was there, in the medbay, that Pierre finally decided to do what Aime's dying wish was.  
But, how could he replace him? Aime was his life, his soul.. everything he loved and held dear.

In his gloved hands, he held onto the lewd images the boy drew. One with him and Bastian. One with him crying after sex, and Sniper looking grossed by the stink lines. Things that once made him angry, now made him sad.

His fingers ran across the paper, and his head turned as Einfall walked up to him.

“I.. have good news!” He spoke, giving a comforting smile, “I am willing to.. help vith zhe new baby!”

“What?” Pierre spoke, “I-I..”

“Nein! Aime asked! Ve shall do zhis!”

Pierre sighed, following the medic into the lab, watching him. Nothing felt right, not after his boy's death.

“Now, lay on zhe table!” The medic spoke, rubbing his hands together, “I am going to help!”

“Does zhis involve sex?” Pierre asked, “I-if so.. it's a bit..too soon.”

“NEIN!” Einfall spoke, “I do have a crush on jou, but I have saved some children of mein to help! Aime asked ages ago!”

“W-what?”

“Ja. Now.. Let zhe process begin!!”

\--------

Days and months passed by, and slowly, Pierre's belly grew. Einfall stated he'd have twins, which was a delight to both, and yet, Pierre couldn't shake off the sadness. Still, he was a mercenary, and did his job until the medic demanded he be on bedrest.

When the time did come, and Pierre had his children, the exhausted spy noticed the salt and pepper hair on the little girl, and the son who had Einfall's white hair.

Both were adorable, and he gave a sigh. 

Luce would be the female, while he obeyed Aime's wishes and named the boy Jake. He was going to be a good father to them, but inside, he still felt dead.

“Hey,” Artemis spoke, sitting beside Pierre, “We've got a party for you.. when you're ready to come back to work.”

“I..don't know, Mon Homme,” Pierre spoke up, “I feel..empty.”

“I understand,” Artemis spoke, “But Aime was everyone's light in the dark. Now, you have two lights. Two who need their father. That's important, Mate. Aime would want you to be happy. We can raise em on the base. It's safe here.. the battle's always on the outskirts, so.. we don't need to worry about anythin hurting em. We got a farm, and.. hey.. you could always teach em how to survive!”

“Yes,” Pierre finally smiled.

“Be the father you've always wanted to be, Pierre. Don't live up to the expectation of being a mother. Be a dad, okay?”

“Okay.” Pierre sighed, “I need rest, Artemis..”

“Then get some..” Artemis rubbed the spy's head. “Your mask has been washed, by the way. Jus' sayin. It did stink.”

“Go fuck yourself!” Pierre grinned.

“Not around the kids!” With that, the sniper raced off, cackling madly, leaving the new father to smile down at his newborns.

“Einfall!” He called, and the medic walked up.

“Ja?” 

“Wanna.. go on a date sometime?” Pierre asked softly, “Please?”

“R-Really?! Of course!!”


	2. The Toll of The Madness

“Who is tha'?” 

Green eyes squinted as the man behind the lense took a sip of vodka infused coffee, watching the BLU sniper on the other side of the barrel, noting how he aimed and fired at those below the battlefield. 

It was like watching a rival, someone he felt was as good as he, and deserved a good challenge. Talon felt maybe he'd finally get something better than just some form of simpleton.

Aiming his gun, he took a shot, watching as the man staggered back, before a bullet tore through Talon's own, causing him to stagger back. 

Had they both fired at each other the same time?

It wouldn't surprise him, but still...

“Oh, you bloody piker,” Talon grinned, grasping his huntsman and took aim, shooting arrow after arrow, watching them shatter in the air from the other man's arrows. 

He was good. Whoever this BLU sniper was, he was good at his job. Talon was impressed. 

He moved behind a wall, watching as the bullets hit where he once stood, before some tore into his back through the weak wood behind him. 

He growled darkly, aiming for the ground with his SMG and opened fire, crashing down onto some boxes and took off running. Couldn't hit a moving object, especially if it moved like a snake!

But he was wrong. As soon as he moved into eyeshot, a bullet pierced his temple and he was sent careening downward, vision darkening, and then..

He woke up in the respawn room, eyeing the crisp clean walls, while Sven grinned.

“Zhat new sniper is gud,” Sven spoke, “I zhink maybe he might be better zhan jou.”

“Piss off, Egghead!” Talon snapped, but gave a calm smile to the medic.

“Ahahahaha.. ve shall see!” 

With that, Sven stood behind Talon and charged his medic gun, following behind as the sniper rushed out into the fray, moving quickly as he sliced down enemies left and right.

Behind him, Rush ran forward, true to his name, and smashed his bat into Sven's skull, sending the medic down. 

“Ah, piss!!” Talon growled, watching Rush go down, his head bursting as a bullet pierced through. 

Glancing up, Talon tipped his head to the RED sniper, and took off, grinning. He had a date with the BLU sniper.

But just as he got up to the sniper's hideout, the Administrator's voice came over the speaker, “VICTORY!!” and he could hear the RED team cheer, while the BLUs groaned in anger.

Huffing softly, Talon turned, ready to head back down. The sniper was probably gone by now, seeing how he fired that bow, but was shocked when something sharp tapped his shoulder.

“Stab Stab Stab!”

The black haired sniper turned, eyes wide as he noted the brown and black faux hawk, the demonic like eyes, and the brown tipped black beard. 

His eyes trailed up and down the muscular body, a red blush soon forming as he stopped his gaze at the man's groin, the blush deepening as the eyes then traveled back up to the man's face.

He was hot.. 

“Er..Hi,” Talon gave a goofy grin, so unlike him, “I'm Talon. RED sniper. We kinda had a little game back there?”

“Yes,” Lance spoke, watching the smaller, “And?”

“I came to say Good Game, and.. er.. congratulate you. You're an interestin' opponent, and.. uhm..” His voice went silent, and he tried to mouth the words, 'You're cute', but couldn't get them out. Only a few squeaks escaped him. 

“Lance?” A voice called out, and Talon's gaze turned, recognizing a BLU spy in a fancy hat. He'd shot him a few times, but his dead ringer prevented any true death. It drove him up the wall!

“Hey, Cyrus.” Lance spoke, giving a grin, then pushed past Talon, pausing only to speak to him, “Yeah, Good game. Better run home now, little sniper. Or else I'll have ta' kill ya.”

Talon's eyes narrowed and he grumbled. What he hoped would be a good exchange now went sour.

“YEAH?? WELL EXPECT A JARATE ARROW NEXT TIME!”

“Heh, keep dreamin',” Lance responded, “We'll see tomorrow, hmm?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Talon grumbled, hopping off of the bridge and moved to his own base. 

From there, he slowly rubbed his hand along his groin, blushing madly. Well now.. 

He then proceeded to the bedroom, already hearing Dakota and Rush going at it.

 

The next few battles were almost similar. Some differences were that it seemed the killing of each other had increased, and Talon's had become more violent, especially since he aimed for Cyrus almost constantly. 

When he was certain the spy had died, he then would go after Lance, ignoring everything else. Lance did his job, picking off those when Talon had died, but many on the RED team would swear it was like a pair of wild dogs, seeking dominance on each other. Only Talon was far more wild in the exchange.

The anger of feeling like a fool for the emotions he felt, only sent the man spiraling to find ways to act out. This was folloed by him eventually shooting arrows or little gifts into Lance's window at night, startling the sniper.

“BLOODY 'ELL!” was the usual cry.

But Talon noted that Cyrus and Lance were close, and it drove him into an almost jealous rage. So, he began planning and scheming, working hard to decide on what to do.

 

The fall rain pelted down on his suit, and Cyrus found shelter under some eaves. The BLU team had yet to even BUILD a smoking room for the man, and it annoyed him. Every time they started, the drunken demoman would blow the thing sky high.

So, he was stuck, out in the rain, and trying to light an alread wet cigarrette.

“Need some help, Mate?” 

Cyrus looked up, noting the RED sniper's green eyes peering down at him, rain dripping down from his hat.

“Ah! If it isn't the bushman!” Cyrus smirked, “What does the BLU team owe the honor to?”

“Messenger,” Talon spoke, “Our spy has invited you to be in our smoking room.”

“Is that so?” Cyrus chuckled, not buying the lie, “And why would Fabien do that?”

“Fuck if I know, Mate,” Talon responded, “Bein nice? Never can tell with ya spooks.”

“Is that what you call Andre?” Cyrus grinned, “I know of your on and off fucks, Bushman.”

“Don't.” Talon sighed, “Tryin' ta be nice mate. Want a nice, warm place ta' smoke?”

“Hmm..” Cyrus mulled it over. It could very well be a trap, and he could almost see it written on the bushman's face, “Non. I am sorry.”

It was quick, when the knife suddenly went through Cyrus' stomach, causing the spy to give a grunt. He'd barely had time to even grab the Dead Ringer, before the knife had plunged in. 

Talon gave a sadistic grin, twisting the blade and listened to the cries of agony. This was followed by the severing of Cyrus' limbs, the spy shrieking until he died.

Standing back to admire his work, Talon's mind raced. He hadn't gagged the man, so it meant that someone would have heard. Why should he care, however?

Even then, he felt a chill run down his spine. It could have been the sudden realization, or the rain that soaked through his suit, but he wasn't sure. Unless it was the fingers that ran down his spine, almost gently.

“Ya shoulda stayed back on th' base,” A voice cooed in his ear, “Because now yer goin' ta pay for killin Cyrus, ya mongral.”

“And ya shoulda' figured out sooner tha' I loved ya!” Talon spat, spinning to face the BLU sniper, “But tha' whore of a spook caught yer attention!”

“Whore?!” Lance's eyes narrowed, then he suddenly slammed his hands onto the man, forcing him into a wall. His fingers gripped the wet fabric, smelling the stink of booze, but he paid it no mind. The stink of the spy's blood was on Talon, and he was going to make him pay.

“Yeah, Mate,” Talon wrapped his hands around Lance's wrists, “Why else would ya protect him? Probably a bleedin' good fuck in--”

He was cut off as Lance threw the man into some metal crates, listening to the bones break, a satisfied smirk on his face.

“He's my friend, Mate.” Lance snarled, pulling out his fortified compound. He then cocked an arrow, eye closing as he aimed.

“Heh,” Talon smirked, then rolled as the arrow came his way. Lance could fire fast, that much he was certain of, but the way the arrows were was something he'd not seen in battle. This man was far more deadly when it came to one on one.

There was several more, and Talon gasped, feeling one puncture a lung, another pierce his shoulder, stomach, and leg, keeping the man down. Or so Lance thought.

Talon staggered to his feet and drew his tribal man's shiv, slicing through the wooden arrows as they came, pushing forward with speed and brute strength.

The compound met the shiv, and both clanged loudly. Lance held Talon off, pushing back as his canines started to become long, eyes narrowed as they stared into Talon's.

He could have looked away. God knows he should have, but the sniper was stubborn, and he was soon forced down, dropping his shiv as his madness, which had been quite since Lance came around, now burst into full force, causing Talon to shriek in pain.

His head felt it was going to explode from the amount and velocity of all the voices. Some were screaming, some were just talking. Others were commanding him, some played the angelic part. Some told him to die, and his eyes went wide in fear. 

Shrieking again, Talon begged for them to stop, begged for them to go away. His head hurt, and his heart seemed to stop for a moment as he struggled to breath.

“Want 'em gone?” Lance purred, kneeling down and grabbed Talon's chin, forcing the crying, shrieking man to look at him. 

“P-please!!” Talon begged, sobbing his eyes out, “IT HurtS!!”

“Then lemme help..” 

Lance got to his feet and turned, then spun around, his boot connecting with the other, sending him spiraling into the air and down onto the dirt. This was followed by a swift kick into Talon's stomach, the crunching of ribs as the shrieking sniper was sent flying. 

Then an axe kick, followed by boots slamming hard into his chest, into his face, and into his legs and groin.

Blood pooled down his legs when his pelvic was slammed, and he shrieked like a wounded animal.

“Oh shut up,” Lance snarled, then slammed his boot into Talon's throat, over and over again, until the sniper went slack.

The BLU sniper then turned, dripping with the blood of Talon and rain, turning his gaze to the sky, then to the form that materialized next to him.

“He is going to respawn, yes?”

“Eh,” Lance shrugged, “Yeah. He will. Took ya long enough. Jus' wanted ta' see me do this, did ya?”

“He was rude, so yes.” Cyrus smirked, then reached down, grunting as he picked Talon up, “Dumping him at his van.”

“Go ahead,” Lance smirked, “He won't be fuckin with anyone fer a while.”

“Good,” Cyrus grinned, then left, moving swiftly, despite his smaller stature. Lance followed, making sure no harm came to his spy, and noted Talon's bullet ridden van parked in the Engineer's shop.

“Jus' leave 'im there,” Lance grunted, and Cyrus nodded, dumping the sniper's body onto the mud covered ground. They then left, leaving Talon to be found the next morning, near death, and to be whisked away to the medic's lab.

It was then both knew a heated fued started, Talon seeking out every reason to attack Lance. And Lance easily defeated him. Each and every time.


	3. The Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trade with Linkaton O:

He'd left her in charge for months now, trusting her with his team and deal with hers as well. She had done him proud, combining both teams into one, and learning more about leadership from the first leader, Cameron, whom had run the BIO team long before Artemis had seized control.

Now, Watcher knew she had what she'd wanted, except for one thing. That one thing brought her to the docks off of Seattle's pier, which provided both shelter and privacy from prying eyes.

She set up snipers on each building nearby, followed by scouts patrolling the gates. Cameron and Hank, both classic Heavies followed Demitri and Dutch, a spliced pyro as they hid themselves behind crates, each giving themselves some form of safety and watch.

Wolfe stood behind Watcher as she walked forward, suitcase in each hand, as she spotted the glowing green eyes in the darkness, and the dim light of a match.

It lit up the man's face, showing the slightly dark skin, brilliant green eyes, and the man's brown chin fluff. He waved the match and it went out, his face disappearing in the darkness, aside from the subtile glow of the cig in his mouth.

“You brought your team,” He said simply, looking at her and waved his hand.

She watched a sniper hop down, his face hidden behind a black hood and red cover. His black vest and black undershirt was only contrasted by the grey pants, which had seen better days.

“Miro, meet our employer,” The spy spoke, “You are Watcher White, correct?”

“Yes,” Watcher responded, a coy smile on her face, “Miro? As in Abbadon White, the demon raised by a Preacher?”

“Same,” Miro spoke, crossing his arms.

“Do you still see your father?”

“Of course, do you?”

Wolfe cleared his throat, watching both carefully. If either said the wrong thing, both were going to fly off of handle.

“Thank you,” The spy spoke, “I am Fabien. It is a pleasure to meet someone such as you.”

“The same to you,” Wolfe spoke, “I am Wolfe. You know Watcher. Shall we speak business?”

“Of course,” Fabien said, smirking, “Now, you sent a message through an interesting creature.”

Something growled and bounced over to Wolfe, nuzzling his leg. It's tan, bread body was coated in green glowing tumors, sharp white teeth potruded from it's mouth and body, while small tenticles flailed in excitement to being returned to it's master unharmed.

“Ah, yes! George! I was wondering where he went!” Wolfe grinned.

“He ruined a good suit,” Fabien snorted, then waved his hand, “Now, may I ask what this meeting is for?”

“I want to take down my true father,” Watcher spoke up, having spent the last few moments glaring at Miro, who merely smirked and wiggled his fingers inappropriately.

“I see,” Fabien said, “That tells me nothing.”

“Listen,” Watcher said, “That man.. that beast did nothing but kill my mother, obtain ill-gotten power, abused several people.. and now, now he's seeking me out. I've had many close calls, but I seek out someone who can infiltrate and take him down from the inside. I need you.”

“Ah,” Fabien gave a calm smile, “Well, that will be a high cost.”

“High?” Watcher moved forward and set it down in front of him, cracking open the case, “I sold a lot of good things to obtain this cash. He's no doubt following my every move.”

“Then why out in the open?” Miro asked, voice disbelieving.

“Because this one we have lookouts. He does not know we're here.” She said, a smile playing upon her face, “And because we've covered all bounds.”

“Well,” Fabien spoke, looking through the next case and his eyes lit up. A dead ringer, and not just that, a multitude of weapons both he and Miro wanted.

“You want us both?”

“Sure,” Watcher said, “I'm sure your master would kill Miro long before he did a decent job.”

“More like fuck,” Fabien chuckled, “Which he's done to Miro twice before.”

“I was told who was the boss,” Miro grunted, rolling his eyes.

“Still, I suspect Flynn will do the same,” Watcher said, “I'm thinking that perhaps we could count on him being the bait, seeing as I do have inside information their new sniper has caught Flynn's eyes.”

“Lance Valkyrie,” Fabien grinned, “Yes, the man has caught his eye. That much I do know. But he has not lived up to the man's wants. Something I have no doubt frustrates him.”

“Yeah, so I guess I'm the one who gets the dick, huh?” Miro huffed angerly.

“For now, yes. I have a second request.” Wolfe spoke up, “A man there.. he's been abused to near death. Beaten, chocked.. several things that are not pleasant. I want him removed as soon as possible.”

“Fine,” Fabien spoke, “I'm sure I can figure out how to extract him from the base.”

“Yes,” Wolfe said, “Good.”

“Now, Is this the full payment?”

“Half,” Watcher spoke, “You get the second half when you deliver what I have hired you to do.”

A smirk played on Fabien's face, and he nodded, shutting the cases. He was satisfied with the first payment, and his gaze turned back to Watcher and Wolfe.

“I'm hoping the final payment will be better.”

“Oh, yeah,” Watcher grinned, “It will be. Australium weapons. No worries.”

“Fine,” Fabien spoke, “We'll do it.”

“Then I will be waiting for a report,” Watcher turned and waved her hand, eighteen men moving from their hiding spots and followed behind her, showing their respect for their leader.

“I thought Artemis ran the team,” Miro whispered.

“He's on a mission with Nitov,” Fabien whispered back, “Something special for the two of them, if I'm not mistaken.”

“Ah..”

 

“Welcome,” Flynn smirked, eying the two men up and down, “We've been needing new recruits!”

“Oh?” Fabien spoke, seeing James and Lance. James seemed to be hanging around Toba and a RED medic, who both had bruises, although the medic had darker ones around his neck, almost like he was choked.

“Yes,” Flynn chuckled, “I do hope you're better than those three.”

“We are,” Miro spoke, “Far deadlier, I'm sure.”

Fabien shot Miro a glare, but Flynn didn't seem to catch it as he rambled on about rules. Rules that both men were already bored of.

“And you, hot stuff,” Flynn grinned at Fabien, “I'm sure we'll get along fine.”

Fabien's green eyes flashed, and Lance walked over, sensing the tension. He smiled at Flynn and then nodded his head at Fabien.

“New rookies?”

“Far from it!” Flynn grinned, “Both come from CBS. Said they quit!!”

“Is that so?” Lance turned his gaze to the other two, shorter men. He could tell just by looking at Miro it was a lie, but Fabien's demeanor betrayed nothing. They hadn't, and he could already smell a rat.

Still, he would be thankful when Flynn was gone, so he said nothing. Instead, he gestured toward Toba, who gave a small squack.

“Little Owl has decided to take a crap on your bed, boss.” Lance grinned.

“LITTLE SHIT!!” Flynn roared, “I'LL KILL YOU!!”

With that, the leader of the BLU team took off, while they watched Toba frantically flap his arms and head off, looking like a giant rooster trying to fly, but was far faster. 

“Heh,” Miro smirked, “Such a strange man.”

“Oh yeah,” Lance grinned, “Toba doesn't do that, but Flynn doesn't know!”

“Good,” Fabien snorted.

“Now, show us to our rooms!” Miro barked, dropping the bags in front of Lance, “And bring our things to them.”

It was quick, and Miro's bags suddenly slammed into the sniper, Lance grinning. Miro laid on his back groaning.

“Shall we go, Fabien?” Lance grinned, “Let th' lil' anklebiter deal with your things?”

“Lets,” Fabien spoke.

There was no way Miro was going to survive, and Fabien was eager to see the man toughen up. That was one reward he was looking forward to.


	4. Love for a sniper - For Linkaton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When BLU gains a new Sniper, Talon's eyes settle upon him. Who is this man?

“Who is tha'?” 

Green eyes squinted as the man behind the lens took a sip of vodka infused coffee, watching the BLU sniper on the other side of the barrel, noting how he aimed and fired at those below the battlefield. 

It was like watching a rival, someone he felt was as good as he, and deserved a good challenge. Talon felt maybe he'd finally get something better than just some form of simpleton.

Aiming his gun, he took a shot, watching as the man staggered back, before a bullet tore through Talon's own, causing him to stagger back. 

Had they both fired at each other the same time?

It wouldn't surprise him, but still...

“Oh, you bloody piker,” Talon grinned, grasping his huntsman and took aim, shooting arrow after arrow, watching them shatter in the air from the other man's arrows. 

He was good. Whoever this BLU sniper was, he was good at his job. Talon was impressed. 

He moved behind a wall, watching as the bullets hit where he once stood, before some tore into his back through the weak wood behind him. 

He growled darkly, aiming for the ground with his SMG and opened fire, crashing down onto some boxes and took off running. Couldn't hit a moving object, especially if it moved like a snake!

But he was wrong. As soon as he moved into eyeshot, a bullet pierced his temple and he was sent careening downward, vision darkening, and then..

He woke up in the respawn room, eyeing the crisp clean walls, while Sven grinned.

“Zhat new sniper is gud,” Sven spoke, “I zhink maybe he might be better zhan jou.”

“Piss off, Egghead!” Talon snapped, but gave a calm smile to the medic.

“Ahahahaha.. ve shall see!” 

With that, Sven stood behind Talon and charged his medic gun, following behind as the sniper rushed out into the fray, moving quickly as he sliced down enemies left and right.

Behind him, Rush ran forward, true to his name, and smashed his bat into Sven's skull, sending the medic down. 

“Ah, piss!!” Talon growled, watching Rush go down, his head bursting as a bullet pierced through. 

Glancing up, Talon tipped his head to the RED sniper, and took off, grinning. He had a date with the BLU sniper.

But just as he got up to the sniper's hideout, the Administrator's voice came over the speaker, “VICTORY!!” and he could hear the RED team cheer, while the BLUs groaned in anger.

Huffing softly, Talon turned, ready to head back down. The sniper was probably gone by now, seeing how he fired that bow, but was shocked when something sharp tapped his shoulder.

“Stab Stab Stab!”

The black haired sniper turned, eyes wide as he noted the brown and black faux hawk, the demonic like eyes, and the brown tipped black beard. 

His eyes trailed up and down the muscular body, a red blush soon forming as he stopped his gaze at the man's groin, the blush deepening as the eyes then traveled back up to the man's face.

He was hot.. 

“Er..Hi,” Talon gave a goofy grin, so unlike him, “I'm Talon. RED sniper. We kinda had a little game back there?”

“Yes,” Lance spoke, watching the smaller, “And?”

“I came to say Good Game, and.. er.. congratulate you. You're an interestin' opponent, and.. uhm..” His voice went silent, and he tried to mouth the words, 'You're cute', but couldn't get them out. Only a few squeaks escaped him. 

“Lance?” A voice called out, and Talon's gaze turned, recognizing a BLU spy in a fancy hat. He'd shot him a few times, but his dead ringer prevented any true death. It drove him up the wall!

“Hey, Cyrus.” Lance spoke, giving a grin, then pushed past Talon, pausing only to speak to him, “Yeah, Good game. Better run home now, little sniper. Or else I'll have ta' kill ya.”

Talon's eyes narrowed and he grumbled. What he hoped would be a good exchange now went sour.

“YEAH?? WELL EXPECT A JARATE ARROW NEXT TIME!”

“Heh, keep dreamin',” Lance responded, “We'll see tomorrow, hmm?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Talon grumbled, hopping off of the bridge and moved to his own base. 

From there, he slowly rubbed his hand along his groin, blushing madly. Well now.. 

He then proceeded to the bedroom, already hearing Dakota and Rush going at it.

 

The next few battles were almost similar. Some differences were that it seemed the killing of each other had increased, and Talon's had become more violent, especially since he aimed for Cyrus almost constantly. 

When he was certain the spy had died, he then would go after Lance, ignoring everything else. Lance did his job, picking off those when Talon had died, but many on the RED team would swear it was like a pair of wild dogs, seeking dominance on each other. Only Talon was far more wild in the exchange.

The anger of feeling like a fool for the emotions he felt, only sent the man spiraling to find ways to act out. This was folloed by him eventually shooting arrows or little gifts into Lance's window at night, startling the sniper.

“BLOODY 'ELL!” was the usual cry.

But Talon noted that Cyrus and Lance were close, and it drove him into an almost jealous rage. So, he began planning and scheming, working hard to decide on what to do.

 

The fall rain pelted down on his suit, and Cyrus found shelter under some eaves. The BLU team had yet to even BUILD a smoking room for the man, and it annoyed him. Every time they started, the drunken demoman would blow the thing sky high.

So, he was stuck, out in the rain, and trying to light an alread wet cigarrette.

“Need some help, Mate?” 

Cyrus looked up, noting the RED sniper's green eyes peering down at him, rain dripping down from his hat.

“Ah! If it isn't the bushman!” Cyrus smirked, “What does the BLU team owe the honor to?”

“Messenger,” Talon spoke, “Our spy has invited you to be in our smoking room.”

“Is that so?” Cyrus chuckled, not buying the lie, “And why would Fabien do that?”

“Fuck if I know, Mate,” Talon responded, “Bein nice? Never can tell with ya spooks.”

“Is that what you call Andre?” Cyrus grinned, “I know of your on and off fucks, Bushman.”

“Don't.” Talon sighed, “Tryin' ta be nice mate. Want a nice, warm place ta' smoke?”

“Hmm..” Cyrus mulled it over. It could very well be a trap, and he could almost see it written on the bushman's face, “Non. I am sorry.”

It was quick, when the knife suddenly went through Cyrus' stomach, causing the spy to give a grunt. He'd barely had time to even grab the Dead Ringer, before the knife had plunged in. 

Talon gave a sadistic grin, twisting the blade and listened to the cries of agony. This was followed by the severing of Cyrus' limbs, the spy shrieking until he died.

Standing back to admire his work, Talon's mind raced. He hadn't gagged the man, so it meant that someone would have heard. Why should he care, however?

Even then, he felt a chill run down his spine. It could have been the sudden realization, or the rain that soaked through his suit, but he wasn't sure. Unless it was the fingers that ran down his spine, almost gently.

“Ya shoulda stayed back on th' base,” A voice cooed in his ear, “Because now yer goin' ta pay for killin Cyrus, ya mongral.”

“And ya shoulda' figured out sooner tha' I loved ya!” Talon spat, spinning to face the BLU sniper, “But tha' whore of a spook caught yer attention!”

“Whore?!” Lance's eyes narrowed, then he suddenly slammed his hands onto the man, forcing him into a wall. His fingers gripped the wet fabric, smelling the stink of booze, but he paid it no mind. The stink of the spy's blood was on Talon, and he was going to make him pay.

“Yeah, Mate,” Talon wrapped his hands around Lance's wrists, “Why else would ya protect him? Probably a bleedin' good fuck in--”

He was cut off as Lance threw the man into some metal crates, listening to the bones break, a satisfied smirk on his face.

“He's my friend, Mate.” Lance snarled, pulling out his fortified compound. He then cocked an arrow, eye closing as he aimed.

“Heh,” Talon smirked, then rolled as the arrow came his way. Lance could fire fast, that much he was certain of, but the way the arrows were was something he'd not seen in battle. This man was far more deadly when it came to one on one.

There was several more, and Talon gasped, feeling one puncture a lung, another pierce his shoulder, stomach, and leg, keeping the man down. Or so Lance thought.

Talon staggered to his feet and drew his tribal man's shiv, slicing through the wooden arrows as they came, pushing forward with speed and brute strength.

The compound met the shiv, and both clanged loudly. Lance held Talon off, pushing back as his canines started to become long, eyes narrowed as they stared into Talon's.

He could have looked away. God knows he should have, but the sniper was stubborn, and he was soon forced down, dropping his shiv as his madness, which had been quite since Lance came around, now burst into full force, causing Talon to shriek in pain.

His head felt it was going to explode from the amount and velocity of all the voices. Some were screaming, some were just talking. Others were commanding him, some played the angelic part. Some told him to die, and his eyes went wide in fear. 

Shrieking again, Talon begged for them to stop, begged for them to go away. His head hurt, and his heart seemed to stop for a moment as he struggled to breath.

“Want 'em gone?” Lance purred, kneeling down and grabbed Talon's chin, forcing the crying, shrieking man to look at him. 

“P-please!!” Talon begged, sobbing his eyes out, “IT HurtS!!”

“Then lemme help..” 

Lance got to his feet and turned, then spun around, his boot connecting with the other, sending him spiraling into the air and down onto the dirt. This was followed by a swift kick into Talon's stomach, the crunching of ribs as the shrieking sniper was sent flying. 

Then an axe kick, followed by boots slamming hard into his chest, into his face, and into his legs and groin.

Blood pooled down his legs when his pelvic was slammed, and he shrieked like a wounded animal.

“Oh shut up,” Lance snarled, then slammed his boot into Talon's throat, over and over again, until the sniper went slack.

The BLU sniper then turned, dripping with the blood of Talon and rain, turning his gaze to the sky, then to the form that materialized next to him.

“He is going to respawn, yes?”

“Eh,” Lance shrugged, “Yeah. He will. Took ya long enough. Jus' wanted ta' see me do this, did ya?”

“He was rude, so yes.” Cyrus smirked, then reached down, grunting as he picked Talon up, “Dumping him at his van.”

“Go ahead,” Lance smirked, “He won't be fuckin with anyone fer a while.”

“Good,” Cyrus grinned, then left, moving swiftly, despite his smaller stature. Lance followed, making sure no harm came to his spy, and noted Talon's bullet ridden van parked in the Engineer's shop.

“Jus' leave 'im there,” Lance grunted, and Cyrus nodded, dumping the sniper's body onto the mud covered ground. They then left, leaving Talon to be found the next morning, near death, and to be whisked away to the medic's lab.

It was then both knew a heated feud started, Talon seeking out every reason to attack Lance. And Lance easily defeated him. Each and every time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Cyrus belong to the ever amazing Linkaton!


	5. The Hit - For Linkaton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watcher Hires a man known as Fabien.

He'd left her in charge for months now, trusting her with his team and deal with hers as well. She had done him proud, combining both teams into one, and learning more about leadership from the first leader, Cameron, whom had run the BIO team long before Artemis had seized control.

Now, Watcher knew she had what she'd wanted, except for one thing. That one thing brought her to the docks off of Seattle's pier, which provided both shelter and privacy from prying eyes.

She set up snipers on each building nearby, followed by scouts patrolling the gates. Cameron and Hank, both classic Heavies followed Demitri and Dutch, a spliced pyro as they hid themselves behind crates, each giving themselves some form of safety and watch.

Wolfe stood behind Watcher as she walked forward, suitcase in each hand, as she spotted the glowing green eyes in the darkness, and the dim light of a match.

It lit up the man's face, showing the slightly dark skin, brilliant green eyes, and the man's brown chin fluff. He waved the match and it went out, his face disappearing in the darkness, aside from the subtile glow of the cig in his mouth.

“You brought your team,” He said simply, looking at her and waved his hand.

She watched a sniper hop down, his face hidden behind a black hood and red cover. His black vest and black undershirt was only contrasted by the grey pants, which had seen better days.

“Miro, meet our employer,” The spy spoke, “You are Watcher White, correct?”

“Yes,” Watcher responded, a coy smile on her face, “Miro? As in Abbadon White, the demon raised by a Preacher?”

“Same,” Miro spoke, crossing his arms.

“Do you still see your father?”

“Of course, do you?”

Wolfe cleared his throat, watching both carefully. If either said the wrong thing, both were going to fly off of handle.

“Thank you,” The spy spoke, “I am Fabien. It is a pleasure to meet someone such as you.”

“The same to you,” Wolfe spoke, “I am Wolfe. You know Watcher. Shall we speak business?”

“Of course,” Fabien said, smirking, “Now, you sent a message through an interesting creature.”

Something growled and bounced over to Wolfe, nuzzling his leg. It's tan, bread body was coated in green glowing tumors, sharp white teeth potruded from it's mouth and body, while small tenticles flailed in excitement to being returned to it's master unharmed.

“Ah, yes! George! I was wondering where he went!” Wolfe grinned.

“He ruined a good suit,” Fabien snorted, then waved his hand, “Now, may I ask what this meeting is for?”

“I want to take down my true father,” Watcher spoke up, having spent the last few moments glaring at Miro, who merely smirked and wiggled his fingers inappropriately.

“I see,” Fabien said, “That tells me nothing.”

“Listen,” Watcher said, “That man.. that beast did nothing but kill my mother, obtain ill-gotten power, abused several people.. and now, now he's seeking me out. I've had many close calls, but I seek out someone who can infiltrate and take him down from the inside. I need you.”

“Ah,” Fabien gave a calm smile, “Well, that will be a high cost.”

“High?” Watcher moved forward and set it down in front of him, cracking open the case, “I sold a lot of good things to obtain this cash. He's no doubt following my every move.”

“Then why out in the open?” Miro asked, voice disbelieving.

“Because this one we have lookouts. He does not know we're here.” She said, a smile playing upon her face, “And because we've covered all bounds.”

“Well,” Fabien spoke, looking through the next case and his eyes lit up. A dead ringer, and not just that, a multitude of weapons both he and Miro wanted.

“You want us both?”

“Sure,” Watcher said, “I'm sure your master would kill Miro long before he did a decent job.”

“More like fuck,” Fabien chuckled, “Which he's done to Miro twice before.”

“I was told who was the boss,” Miro grunted, rolling his eyes.

“Still, I suspect Flynn will do the same,” Watcher said, “I'm thinking that perhaps we could count on him being the bait, seeing as I do have inside information their new sniper has caught Flynn's eyes.”

“Lance Valkyrie,” Fabien grinned, “Yes, the man has caught his eye. That much I do know. But he has not lived up to the man's wants. Something I have no doubt frustrates him.”

“Yeah, so I guess I'm the one who gets the dick, huh?” Miro huffed angerly.

“For now, yes. I have a second request.” Wolfe spoke up, “A man there.. he's been abused to near death. Beaten, chocked.. several things that are not pleasant. I want him removed as soon as possible.”

“Fine,” Fabien spoke, “I'm sure I can figure out how to extract him from the base.”

“Yes,” Wolfe said, “Good.”

“Now, Is this the full payment?”

“Half,” Watcher spoke, “You get the second half when you deliver what I have hired you to do.”

A smirk played on Fabien's face, and he nodded, shutting the cases. He was satisfied with the first payment, and his gaze turned back to Watcher and Wolfe.

“I'm hoping the final payment will be better.”

“Oh, yeah,” Watcher grinned, “It will be. Australium weapons. No worries.”

“Fine,” Fabien spoke, “We'll do it.”

“Then I will be waiting for a report,” Watcher turned and waved her hand, eighteen men moving from their hiding spots and followed behind her, showing their respect for their leader.

“I thought Artemis ran the team,” Miro whispered.

“He's on a mission with Nitov,” Fabien whispered back, “Something special for the two of them, if I'm not mistaken.”

“Ah..”

 

“Welcome,” Flynn smirked, eying the two men up and down, “We've been needing new recruits!”

“Oh?” Fabien spoke, seeing James and Lance. James seemed to be hanging around Toba and a RED medic, who both had bruises, although the medic had darker ones around his neck, almost like he was choked.

“Yes,” Flynn chuckled, “I do hope you're better than those three.”

“We are,” Miro spoke, “Far deadlier, I'm sure.”

Fabien shot Miro a glare, but Flynn didn't seem to catch it as he rambled on about rules. Rules that both men were already bored of.

“And you, hot stuff,” Flynn grinned at Fabien, “I'm sure we'll get along fine.”

Fabien's green eyes flashed, and Lance walked over, sensing the tension. He smiled at Flynn and then nodded his head at Fabien.

“New rookies?”

“Far from it!” Flynn grinned, “Both come from CBS. Said they quit!!”

“Is that so?” Lance turned his gaze to the other two, shorter men. He could tell just by looking at Miro it was a lie, but Fabien's demeanor betrayed nothing. They hadn't, and he could already smell a rat.

Still, he would be thankful when Flynn was gone, so he said nothing. Instead, he gestured toward Toba, who gave a small squack.

“Little Owl has decided to take a crap on your bed, boss.” Lance grinned.

“LITTLE SHIT!!” Flynn roared, “I'LL KILL YOU!!”

With that, the leader of the BLU team took off, while they watched Toba frantically flap his arms and head off, looking like a giant rooster trying to fly, but was far faster. 

“Heh,” Miro smirked, “Such a strange man.”

“Oh yeah,” Lance grinned, “Toba doesn't do that, but Flynn doesn't know!”

“Good,” Fabien snorted.

“Now, show us to our rooms!” Miro barked, dropping the bags in front of Lance, “And bring our things to them.”

It was quick, and Miro's bags suddenly slammed into the sniper, Lance grinning. Miro laid on his back groaning.

“Shall we go, Fabien?” Lance grinned, “Let th' lil' anklebiter deal with your things?”

“Lets,” Fabien spoke.

There was no way Miro was going to survive, and Fabien was eager to see the man toughen up. That was one reward he was looking forward to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fabien and Lance belongs to Linkaton
> 
> Trade with her. :3


	6. Goretober- Day 4, 5, and 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the team is dismissed, Dell decides to buy Feral a home. But when he goes to let the doc know he's leaving, things turn out for the worst and Dell finds himself trapped with familiar faces. A dark room, a killer, and a camera.. how will he escape?

Dell fiddled with his hat for a moment, looking around at the nice lab the doctor had. It was finally cleaned, something the Engineer was thankful for. 

When no sound was heard from within the medic's office, however, Dell wondered if he stepped out. Archimedes wasn't around, so perhaps he'd gone to get more supplies?

Didn't seem like the doc, but he didn't bother with those details. The medic was strange, and Dell was certain that he was doing something strange. Maybe for the benefit of the team, maybe not. Either way, he figured perhaps the doc already knew.

They were let go, fired really. They'd all received their last paychecks, and now they were ordered to go their separate ways. Dell, whom had thought about it over and over again, decided to buy a home he could finally settle down in with the Feral Sniper.

He was looking forward to it, and knew Feral was already waiting in his truck, both deciding to leave the old camper behind. Get a new one.

Footsteps were heard within the hallways, and Dell poked his head out. “Doc?” He called, looking around the dark area, “Ya there, Pardner?”

Nothing seemed to happen, but the Engineer's eyes settled on a form, eyes widening before something struck him hard, his body collapsing onto the ground before he could do much else.

__________________________________________________

Darkness, that was the first thing any of them saw. Alexis was in a corner, tied tightly, his mask and suit removed. He was left with his boxers, nothing more.

Before him, he saw a muscular man, naked and shaking a bit, his white hair seeming so different to those green eyes. But even the spy knew what he was. Just not who he was.

The classic team's heavy. How he'd ended up in this situation, the BLU spy wasn't sure. But he didn't ponder on it for too long.

Instead, his gaze traveled to the far dirtier man in the corner, tied and chained tightly, drool dripping down his chin as he groaned softly. 

His body was filthy, and his cock coated in a layer of piss and cum. The spy silently wondered just when the last time the man had cleaned himself.

Finally, his eyes settled down on two other people. A far smaller sniper, who shook within a corner of the room, and an engineer, whom was still sleeping from the drug's affects.

Alexis, himself, had been through the days here, alone. He'd gone through several of the motions already. Knew the routine.

But he said nothing, other than kicked a small stone into the middle of the room.

Feral woke first, snarling and growling around the muzzle that kept him from biting. The sniper was suddenly aware this was not his nice nest, nor anywhere near safety. His thighs were spread, a tub leading from the head of his cock to a large container behind each of the naked men, which would fill with their piss.

The man snarled and whined, knowing he was trapped, exposed, and unable to do a thing.

His eyes turned onto his wife, who had jolted awake and was wide eyed at his own predicament, trying to figure out just where he was. 

Dell swore, eyes resting on the feral man and onto the other two. The heavy was snoring slightly, body looking tortured.

Alexis sighed softly, noticing the smallest of the group gave a soft hoot, yellow eyes wide with fear, yet they stared at his own cock. It was like the man had never seen anything like it before!

“Good day,” Alexis spoke, “Guess you guys are going through the first few rounds.”

His voice was hoarse, and the heavy opened his eyes, sitting up as best he could. He glanced down a blush forming on his face, which was stark contrast to the man's demeanor.

He was furious of being this vulnerable, but could do nothing other than utter a few swears.

“As I was saying,” Alexis spoke, fiddling with the chains, “You guys are goin through Hell. Believe me.. I've.. witnessed it.”

He didn't mention he'd been through it. He'd seen far worse happen to others. So he knew he was lucky.. for now.

The heavy's eyes turned onto the man, narrowing a bit. Green as the forests, as bright as the sun.

“So, we're trapped?” The man asked, huffing softly as he struggled against his chains. It didn't matter, it seemed, so he decided to stop fighting.

“Yep,” The engineer spoke, “'M Dell.”

“Dell?” Alexis spoke, “I'm Alexis. BLU spy. Think we fought once or twice.”

“I think so,” Dell responded, glancing at his husband. 

Feral was stressed, his eyes quivering within their sockets, foam dripping from the muzzle as he let out whines. Bile was forming within his throat and he struggled violently. 

“Easy, Easy..” Dell spoke softly, looking at him, hand reaching out to try and touch him. It didn't get far.

Toba gave a small hoot, huddling further in the corner.

“Th-they gave me a worm..” He whispered, feeling tears in his eyes, “ A worm.. I'mma owl..I eat worms..”

“I can get rid of that,” A man beamed, walking into the room. 

His face was hidden, but a camera was in his hands and he clicked on a light, looking at the camera.

Setting it up against a computer, he signed on through a program. This was followed by him beaming and typing in a few things, turning to look at his 'guests'.

“Well, looks like we've got a few viewers. Always sendin me the best money for this,” He spoke.

“What do you want with us?” The heavy hissed in anger.

“Me?” The man spoke, “Entertainment!” 

“Entertainment?” Dell spat, “Pardner, you've got a few screws loose..”

“Entertainment for those who pay well, you silly little Texan! The Dark Web pays far better, especially for someone like me.”

The words rang a slight familiarity within Dell's head, wondering what was going on. He'd heard about it once or twice, when he suddenly recalled it.

__________

“Toba?” Dell asked, looking down at the shaking owl sniper, “C'mon, son, c'mon out. I'll get you some food, okay?”

“N-no..” Toba had whimpered, staring up with tear filled eyes.

“What happened?” Dell had questioned, reaching down to brush some hair from the man's face, noticing the torn anger hood, the torn clothes and blood pooling from beneath.

“D-Dark web,” Toba had answered, “M-Man hurt me.. f-for it..”

__________________

Dell gave a low growl, watching their captor glance at the computer.

“Ooo~” He grinned, “Breaking the thrashing one over there first!!” 

“DONT TOUCH HIM!!” Dell screamed, fighting his own binds as he tried to get the man away from Feral, “DONT YOU DARE!!”

But his words went unheard as the man dragged Feral toward him, grinning as he unzipped his pants, stroking himself as Feral gave whines, thrashing even more...

The man positioned himself against Feral, pushing in to the shrieking man's cries, fucking him ruthlessly until the other bled..

When he'd finished, he pulled out and sighed happily, Dell watching his husband whine and snarl, trying to fight despite the pain and blood. Yet the fear within those eyes, the familiar look of sadness and feeling violated was evident.

The man's gaze then turned to Toba, the biggest, most sadistic grin upon his face.

“They want me to get rid of that wing of yours,” He spoke, grabbing the man and dragged him toward the room.

Dell shut his eyes as Toba shrieked, trying to block out the horror.

__________________________

The days had passed, and Toba huddled into the corner. Dell had gone through his fair share, his body curled tightly into a ball. The heavy struggled, despite missing an arm, and Feral was quiet.

He was scared, they all were. Even Alexis sobbed in the corner from what he saw.

Toba had gone through the worst, out of the three of them. He'd lost his arms.. he'd lost an eye.

Toba seemed to be the people's favorite one to hurt. Probably because he shrieked and sobbed, begging for it to end.

Yet, it didn't come for any of them. 

Finally, Toba had been granted his wish. He was the first to die. Dell felt the tears stream down his face, shrieking as the owl sniper closed his eyes. No hooting, no sounds, as he was torn apart by the man.

He couldn't stop the tears that flowed, wanting to shield it all out, but he couldn't. The screams each of them gave, the fear they all felt.. and now they'd each witnessed something far worse any of them could have done.

Toba's body lay within the pool of blood, eyes closed, while his limbs were strewn about. Yet.. something about it made him seem peaceful. Yet, Dell hated it.

Toba shouldn't look so still.. look so.. so..

He choked on the thought, sobbing softly. They were each loosing weight, having nothing but what was in the vat. 

Even the heavy sobbed, something Dell thought wouldn't happen. But, he knew. He knew it'd gotten to all of them. Especially now that Feral shrieked madly, fighting and struggling against his binds.

Something within Dell still burned however, and it burned brighter each day. No matter how long they were kept here, no matter how long they'd been hurt.. they were still there. For now. He and Feral were there, together. But, something said within Dell's mind, Toba's not.

Toba's gone...

Dell opened his eyes for the first time since the death, looking at the thrashing sniper. He could see the chains weakening and he smiled, voice whispering out to him.

“Keep at it, darlin.. keep fighting. For Toba. For you..for all of us.. please..”

A snap, as the chain broke, freeing an arm, followed by another snap as another arm broke free. The Feral man tore with broken finger nails, getting himself free at last.

“Good boy,” Dell spoke, “Good husband.”

Feral gave Dell a lick, then moved over to Toba, licking his face, worry crossing over it. Toba was in pieces, but that didn't mean he couldn't be fixed, right? Right??

He turned his gaze to the door and snarled, preparing himself as the doorknob turned, the man walking in.

“Do you know what a mother cat does to those who hurt her kittens?” He hissed out, red eyes narrowed, “What about a mother who has just lost one of her kids?”

The man paused, staring at him. Feral didn't give him a chance to respond, a shriek of rage coming from his throat as he attacked, biting the man's throat and letting his sharp teeth sink down into the flesh, tearing it out with a grin.

He kept at it, devouring the man piece by piece. He then moved to Dell, fiddling with the keys. He managed to get the Engineer free, whom then helped the other two.

“Thanks,” The heavy spoke, “I'm Falcon..”

“Dell,” Dell spoke, looking at Alexis, “Are you okay?”

“N-no,” Alexis spoke, pushing his face into the engineer's chest.

“None of us are,” Falcon spoke up, nodding his head at Feral.

The sniper whined, pushing the dead owl's head with his, trying to figure out why he wouldn't wake up. He had to wake up! Put himself together. Something!!

Dell took a small breath and moved over to Feral.

“Hey, darlin',” He said softly, “He's gone.. away.”

“Away?” Feral asked, pushing his face into Dell's chest, “Is he coming back?”

“No,” Dell spoke softly, “He's sleeping now.. for a long time. We'll see him again. I promise..”

Feral bit his lip, confusion on his face, but he gave a small lick to Dell's face in response. His gaze turned to the open door and he moved toward it.

They were free, but he paused and looked at the remains. 

“We can bury him,” Dell said gently, “Soon..”

When they did, the rain fell, and birds from all over the place gathered at the owl sniper's grave. Feathers dropped down by Feral, whom had gathered them with Sir Hoots help.

Red and Nevermore perched upon the gravestone, watching their friend and owner be sent into the darkness. Each ruffling their feathers sadly.

Dell folded Toba's favored jacket on top of the coffin, followed by a copied book, full of stories the man had written. 

Feral fiddled with something, then held out two large wings, setting them onto the coffin. Mechanical, and made with Engie wife's help.

“Sleep well,” Dell spoke softly, wiping his eyes, “Please sleep well, Toba. Please..”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dell and Feral enjoy some time together during the winter months, but when a very sick owl sniper arrives at the base, Dell finds out that the friend seems far worse off than he realizes. When things look even worse, Feral and Dell are tasked with making sure the owl sniper is comfortable. Even for just a few days.

It was the coughing that got Dell and Feral's attention; more so than the cold wind that blew the barn doors open to the interior of the base. 

Dell gave a small shiver, moving to shut the doors and find the source of the coughing, which seemed far louder now.

Something huddled near the nest, and Feral gave a soft whine. To him, something smelled off about what was going on, and his interests were in the being near the corner. 

Switching on the light, Dell sought the room, seeing nothing in the corner itself, but rather, underneath a pile of dirty towels. There, underneath, shivering and deathly pale; was Toba. The owl sniper was wet from head to toe, shivering and drawn.

Slowly, Dell moved forward, seeing the male hoot softly at him. His voice was hoarse and he gave a series of coughs which caused his frame to shudder. 

Dell got a closer look at the man, seeing the loose fitting jacket and torn pants. The sniper's bones seemed far too pronounced and slowly, Dell removed his hard hat. The poor man was sicker than Dell had seen anyone, so he slowly pulled Toba out to get a better look.

Feral padded forward, giving another small whine. Something was off. Normally the larger sniper was ready to mount the other, or the other was pestering Feral with some form of gift.

But now, the owl sniper's frame was shaking with each breath, each cough rattling him. Feral was whining, and not bothering to snarl at the man that Dell held.

“Hey, Toba,” Dell spoke gently, pulling down the blue anger hood, “Shhh... is everything okay?”

He gently began running his fingers through the owl sniper's hair, both the hair and beard coated in blood from over the past few weeks. Toba hadn't been preening himself either, Dell recalled. Something the owl sniper was very obsessed with.

“I don't feel too good,” Toba hooted, pressing his head into Dell's chest, “I don't know why..”

“Well, let's get ya warmed up, son..”

“Okay..” Toba murmured, feeling Dell let go of him.

As if on instinct, Toba moved over to Feral, pressing his thin frame against the larger male. He gave small chirps like that of a baby bird, head pressing into the sniper's chest.

Feral blinked in surprise, arms raised slightly. He didn't know what to do. He'd never been in this position before. In fact, he couldn't recall ever having his happen aside from a very younger Sir Hoots and himself.

But Toba kept his cold frame against Feral, whining softly. He was getting weaker, and struggled to keep himself up right.

Dell returned with a warm towel, then helped the man undress. He'd never once seen Toba nude, and his eyes widened.

Along his body were burns, scars that screamed of some form of abuse, and scratches. There was also signs of bites along each arm, perhaps from preening. 

The male's groin was heavy scarred as well, the burns themselves continuing down his legs. On his back were marks like there had indeed been wings, or someone made it appear such, the large white marks moving down his back.

Toba scooted to the source of heat, and Dell gently took him. 

He felt Toba's back a bit more and suddenly realized a horrible thought. 

It hadn't been fully visible within the light, but as his fingers trailed down Toba's back, he felt carvings. Toba had carvings along his back in the form of various pictures.

The man flinched under Dell's touch, eyes closed slightly. A happy murmur came from the man, yet his body twitched a bit. 

He was being polite letting the Engie touch him. He'd rather neither did it, but he decided to let himself be touched just a bit.

“Wife?” Feral spoke softly, moving over to Dell and gave a small lick, “What's wrong with him?”

“I dunno, pardner..” Dell spoke, moving Toba to face both of them. 

He gently moved his fingers over the emaciated stomach, feeling for any signs of trauma. Instead, he felt several lumps within his stomach, and he moved his fingers up to feel for anything else.

Broken ribs.. labored breath.. he wasn't sure what was going on. 

“I need to.. to take him to see medic..” Dell spoke, looking worried.

“NO!!” Feral suddenly screamed, “NO!”

“Husband, I have no choice,” Dell spoke, gently cupping Feral's chin, “Look at me.. Feral..”

Feral's red eyes quivered a bit, but he looked at Dell. He could see sadness, worry, and fear within the engie's eyes. He shared the same look, and slowly, ever slowly, he pulled away.

“No medic,” Feral spoke.

“I.. have to disobey this time,” Dell said, picking Toba up. He looked at Feral, biting his lip as the other male gave angry snarls.

He knew he'd more than likely pay the price, but he couldn't help it. Without a second thought, he moved the owl sniper off to the med bay.

________________________________________

“Gott,” the medic spoke, looking over the reports from his tests on the owl sniper. It wasn't good. He knew he had to tell the engie, but he also knew Feral wouldn't let him anywhere near the man. 

He slowly moved over to the shaking form on the bed, eyes narrowed slightly. He wasn't sure what to say. The man was ill, very ill. There was nothing he could do, either.

Toba was a rogue sniper as well, and the medic knew he wouldn't be able to go through re spawn. 

 

He worked, placing a tube into Toba's throat, giving him a small band on his wrist for long term patients. He then made sure he had air through the tubes. Some pain killers were administered, while he then walked off to speak to the engineer, and hopefully not be attacked by the sniper as well.

____________________________________________________

A knock upon the barn door caused Feral to sit straight up, growling darkly. Dell was still asleep, moving closer to the man. But the knocking continued and Feral moved to the door. He listened, hearing the medic swear and suddenly bolted away from the door.

His chest rose and fell in panic, foaming in the mouth as he watched the engineer move sluggishly to open the door. He couldn't bring himself to stop him, either. The fear was far too much.

Instead, he gave soft whimpers and whines, hands balling up slightly in an attempt to protect himself.

“Howdy, doc,” Engie spoke, glancing at Feral, “I don' think ya can come in.. y'see..”

“I understand, Herr Engineer,” the medic spoke softly, “I.. come vith some reports..”

Dell heard an uncertain tone within the medic, his gray eyes upon the other man within the room. Dell slowly took the reports, and glanced over them, stopping when he saw the words 'incurable' and 'unknown' on the paper.

“Unknown?” Dell asked, looking up at the medic, “What does..”

“It means.. he's ill vith zomezhing unknown.” The medic spoke calmly, never removing his eyes from the shaking man in the corner, “Vhat ever it is, it's incurable. Not zhe flu nor zhe common cold.”

Dell took a shaky breath, “Can.. can we see him?”

“It vould be both vise and unvise, Herr Engineer,” Medic responded, “You vould have to speak to your husband.”

Dell nodded, then bid the man goodbye. His gaze turned onto the feral man who was relaxing in the corner.

“Hey, husband..?” Dell spoke, “We.. need ta talk..”

“Wife?” Feral asked, moving over to Engie, undoing his pants, “He didn't hurt you, did he, wife?”

“No.. no..” Dell spoke, rubbing Feral's head a bit, “No, he didn't hurt me. It's okay.. but.. um..”

He glanced down at the report, “Toba's.. Toba's really sick. Your owl friend.. y'know? He's sick.”

Feral nodded. He knew that!

“He's.. he's going to go away soon,” Dell said gently, “We.. we need to.. to say goodbye to him..”

“Goodbye?” Feral tilted his head, “What do you mean, wife?”

“Uhm..” Dell sighed, “He's.. he's going someplace special, husband. He's going to just.. leave soon. We need ta see him... in the.. the med bay..”

The words suddenly caused the feral to hiss angerly, “No.” 

“I know, pardner.. I know, but we need ta... see 'im.. he's your friend..”

“No. He'll come back!” Feral spoke, voice firm, “Wife..”

Dell sighed, there was no use explaining it to him. He needed to hear it now.

“Husband, Toba's dying.”

“What?” Feral's voice seemed to catch within his throat, but he shook his head. 

Owls were resilient. Sir Hoots had been around a long time, even when he got sick. He'd gotten better, and Feral would be happy. All Toba needed was time to heal, and he'd be fine!

“I'm sorry,” Dell said, running his fingers through Feral's hair, “I'm going to see him..”

He stood and exited the door, leaving the sniper pondering what was going on.

Slowly, however, he mustered up some courage, following his wife carefully. He hated and feared the med bay, but his wife was going there, so..

Shutting his red eyes, he paused, body shaking. Why was he doing this? But, the word 'wife' stuck in his brain, so he followed once more.

________________________________________

It was a far different area of the med bay. One that none of them had truly seen before. The medic kept it clean, it smelled nice, and did not stink of anything that might remind someone of a hospital. Several doves perched about the chairs, and Feral glanced around.

This was not the med bay he knew of.. in fact, it didn't seem like the med bay at all! So, he relaxed a bit.

A room was marked for Toba, and Dell knocked softly, hearing a muffled cough and soft movement of blankets.

The medic stepped out, glancing at them, then hurried off. He wasn't going to stick around when Feral was in here. If he knew this was the med bay, well.. this would be bad. Extremely bad..

Dell entered, followed by the sniper, both peering at the bed.

Toba had been made comfortable, his eyes closed as he rested. His body still shook with each cough, breathing through the tube within his throat as he did so. 

He wore a medical gown, and clutched a small tattered dove plush, something Dell recalled Toba owning once. It had been lost, and the man had been frantic in trying to find it, eventually sobbing until he was given a new plush.

It had been like watching a child, yet.. Dell had listened to the man speak from time to time, learning the truth.

And now.. Toba was dying, without family. Aside from himself and Feral, that is..

“Hey pardner,” Dell spoke, touching Toba's hand.

“Owl?” Feral spoke softly, licking Toba's face. 

The sniper cracked a yellow eye open, looking at them. A smile formed around the tube and he gently gave a muffled hoot. Or tried. He couldn't speak around the tubing.

Feral watched as Dell removed his hat, and slowly, the Feral man began to realize Dell was right. Toba was dying, and they were here to say goodbye..

The feral man padded around the room nervously. He didn't like the thought. He'd killed several others, but this was different. Toba was.. well.. Feral considered him a bit of a friend. Nuisance from time to time. A fuck when he needed, but a friend none the less.

Dell sighed, seeing the pacing sniper. 

“Hey,” Dell said, “I got an idea.. let's.. let's make him a proper owl, hmm?”

Feral blinked, then nodded, both leaving the room quickly.

________________________________

The days passed by with Toba growing weaker and weaker. He would gaze out at the blu base, often giving small coughs and wants to fly. 

He'd fight the medic, but eventually gave in. For once he didn't bother being afraid. He was too tired to do so. He felt heavy too, and he worried about what was going on. Perhaps it was the strange bag that hung on the pole.

But he never said anything.

Dell and Feral brought small gifts. Plushes of owls, bears, and wolves. Shiny things. 

But soon he could barely open his eyes and Dell knew it was time to present to him what he and Feral had been working on.

Slowly, he moved into the room, Feral following softly. It'd begun to stink of the med bay, but the medic had tried to clean whenever Toba would cough up blood, or vomit. It was becoming a lost cause, but he still tried. 

No sense in dying by drowning.

Toba lay within the bed, now naked. He'd managed to remove the gown in a fit of fear. But now he just lay beneath the covers, trying to keep his freezing body warm.

He'd shown some improvements, but those had quickly faded away as the hours ticked by. The only improvement was the tubing being removed aside from the breathing tube in his nose.

“Owl,” Feral smiled, seeing the removed items. He gave a few licks to the other, climbing into the 'nest' that they'd both tried to make. 

Dell smiled sadly, holding out a far better outfit. 

The blue of Toba's jacket was gone. Instead, beautiful plumage of real feathers coated the jacket. Wings made of fabric and feathers were along the arms, and his pants had been turned into owl legs. 

His hood had been given a make-over, the bandanna no longer showing it's black fabric. Now it was made to look like an owl's beak, and the hood held feathers. Goggles painted to look like owl eyes were along the hood top.

Slowly, Dell dressed the frail man, frightened he'd break him in half.

According to the medic, Toba had stopped eating three days ago. 

The man had tried everything, including going against his code to give Toba gummy worms. Anything to get him to eat. Hell, he'd even gotten Dell to dig up fresh worms in an attempt to get the man to eat.

But the owl sniper hadn't. If he did, he vomited the contents, blood intermixed with whatever he brought up.

So, the medic had to stop trying. Even then, Toba at least drank water.

Feral gave a soft whine as he tried to get Toba to wake. Dell felt a lump in his throat.

Had they been too late?

He moved his hand to feel a pulse, but found none. The shrill beep from the heart monitor soon screamed that Toba had passed on. Long before he knew he'd become a true owl.

Feral gave a shriek when the noise had started. Dell slowly moved to unplug the device and calmed the man down.

“Hey..” Dell said softly, then kissed Feral's forehead. 

“He's sleeping,” Feral spoke, “W-we can come back later..”

But Dell shook his head, “Listen, husband... he's gone. He.. he passed on..”

“No,” Feral spoke, “He'd smell dead.”

Dell bit his lip, “Well.. we.. we need to.. to go..”

Tears started falling, bubbling up in force. Feral looked concerned, and wondered what happened. No one but Toba, Dell, and he were there. But now Dell was crying like he was hurt.

“Wife?” Feral asked, “Did someone hurt you?”

“N-no, husband,” Dell said sadly, “Toba's d-dead.. He's gone..”

Feral glanced at the form, so still within the nest. He moved over and poked the cold face. He was just cold and sleeping. All he'd need was some nice warm blankets and coffee. He'd wake after that. Maybe worms or bugs, but that was all!

Dell wiped his eyes as the medic entered, the sniper growling in distrust. He was the reason Toba was sleeping!!

“What did you do?” Feral hissed, “You hurt Toba!!”

“Nein,” Medic spoke, standing in the doorway, “I did not, Herr Sniper. He's dead. Do you understand?”

Feral shook his head. No, he didn't. Toba was just sleeping!

“Doc,” Dell spoke, “C-can we have a few moments before.. y-ya cut him open or whatever?”

He didn't like that idea, and the medic sighed. He could tell Dell didn't like the idea of him cutting the man open.

“Ja,” the German said and left the room. 

Feral was angry and he didn't dare enter the room any further.

“Uhm,” Dell slowly placed a hand on Feral's shoulder, “W-we're going to make him a proper nice nest. What do ya think?”

“Okay,” Feral spoke, looking at Dell. He was still crying.

___________________________________

They spent the day working on the nest, Dell trying hard to stop the tears. When it was done, they went back to that room and bundled the sniper up. He was light, and Dell moved him to the nest within the woods.

Feral sat beside it, as the birds surrounded the grove. There, flowers and feathers were placed around Toba, and Dell hung his head.

He placed a soft hug onto the dead man. Feral whined, moving about an pacing. He was stressed. He'd never seen Dell like this.

Slowly, the two gave their goodbyes, and Dell began placing stones onto the body. Feral watched, wondering if the stones would wake Toba. When they didn't, the thought that the owl sniper might be dead began to cloud Feral's mind.

Slowly, he helped, followed by them placing a small owl statue on top. Around the grave, Dell placed seeds from flowers Toba liked.

Then, they left.

_________________________________________________

Months passed, and winter came. It was silent within the barn as the two tried their best to move on. 

Feral was not used to hearing silence. By now, Toba would be seeking shelter for the winter and 'hibernating', which meant use of sharing the nest.

Dell would be getting ready for Christmas, hanging lights around the base with the rest of the team. But for once, they sat within the barn while the rest did their work. 

“Hoot?” 

Both of their heads moved up in unison, looking at the door in shock. Did they hear that right?

“Hoot? HOOT!”

Dell slowly moved over to the door and opened it, his mouth gaping. 

Before them stood the owl sniper, dressed within the clothes they'd made. His yellow eyes were on them, a smile upon his face. He didn't look sick at all!!

“W-wha..” Dell backed up, wondering if Toba just rose from the dead!

“Hoot?” Toba blinked, then moved over to Dell and nuzzled him, “Hi!”

“Y-You d-died,” Dell stammered out.

“I know, hoot!” Toba responded, then moved over to Feral.

He held out mice and a small egg. 

“I can't warm it,” Toba spoke, “Can you?”

Feral took the egg gingerly and nodded, confusion on his face. Toba had been sleeping!

“H-how..?”

“I AM A GOD!!” The medic spoke, bursting into the room, “I HAVE DONE VHAT NO ONE ELSE COULD!!”

Dell looked at the medic, mouth open as the man laughed madly.

Feral gave a shriek, moving back, yet still held the egg gingerly.

“Doc?” Dell asked, raising his hands, “What did you do?”

“I brought him back to life!! After months of being dead!” The man grinned, “Decomposition was difficult to deal vith, but vith zhe right tools, I fixed it!”

“Now that's not right,” Dell spoke, looking back at the happy snipers.

“Nein! It is right! Und I was tired of seeing you sulk!” The medic snapped, crossing his arms. He was annoyed his new discovery hadn't been appreciated.

“I appreciate it,” Dell spoke, “I..jus'.. didn' think it could be done.”

“NEIN!” The medic grinned, “IT CAN!”

He began to go into detail of what he'd done. Animal organs here and there, electrical shocks. Some fancy medical speak for medication and chemicals.. magic.. and owl blood. 

Magic was probably what did it, and Dell shook his head. He glanced as Toba looked around the room. His eyes were wide, exploring each thing. He had to make sure nothing was out of place!!

“Merry Smissmas!” The medic beamed and hurried off to write down the details of his new experiment. His crowning achievement.

Dell suddenly grabbed a box and began opening it. He tossed out the Christmas supplies he'd neglected and began setting the tree up. Then he set up the lights, so bright now that he didn't see darkness.

He continued his decorations while Toba and Feral glanced at each other. 

Toba hopped over to Feral and hugged him, then nuzzled his chest with a smile. Feral blinked in surprise, wondering what both wife and owl were up to.

But even he couldn't contain the smile, which seemed to form on his face. Things were back to normal, even if toba now sported some true owl wings and feathers upon his arms.

But even that was normal within this base... 

And that's what they all need. Some normality.


	8. Halloween Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A party breaks out for Halloween, and everyone is invited! Including a classic heavy or two and some others!

Nero had to have quite the laugh when it came to his and Alois' husband. Artemis had been rather pleased with Halloween, insisting that they go to the RED base and hit the party up. 

Of course, the man had eagerly invited the Pure Spy Joseph, as well as a strange medic whom always wore a bathrobe, even on the field.

But when it came to both Artemis and his other guest, Alois had to try and stifle his laughter while Nero couldn't help but laugh.

Artemis had decided he'd go as a wasteland sniper, letting his vest be open, revealing a multitude of scars. He'd also donned some loose fit pants, which seemed to do more than just sag. They often fell, much to Artemis' dismay, revealing his nice, hot pink woman's panties.

This caused them all to break into laughter, before Alois offered to get a better outfit for the man.

The two left, and eventually Artemis returned with a nice black dress, eyes shining behind some makeup, and he smiled brightly.

“Darling~” Artemis purred, “I look fabulous~”

“I know,” Alois chuckled, dressed as a vampire.

Nero fiddled with the tentacles he'd gained once more, deciding that Alois deserved to let him have the tentacles at least once for Halloween.

They had become easier to walk in, and the trio began to head toward the base, eager to meet their friends.

Delphi had been debating on an outfit, pondering about what he could exactly wear when it came to the festivities. He didn't much want to remove the winter jacket. 

The fire burned brightly as he began seeking through his wash and finally gave a defeated sigh. Stripping of his winter coat, he began pulling on a black shirt, black pants, and then grabbed an anger hood, left by a sniper who'd well.. needed to have some information extracted from.

His birds watched eagerly, as the medic then grabbed his jacket once more, pulling it on with a small smile. He hid his eyes behind some sunglasses, unsure of what he was exactly.

Gazing into the mirror, he decided he was a vampire hunter. Yes, that was perfect.

“Sven will be here soon,” He mused and hurried to make some tea. When the knock on the door was heard, he hurried over and opened it to the beaming medic.

“GUTEN TAG!” Sven grinned, “I see you are ready, Herr Delphi.”

“Of course!” Delphi spoke, ushering Sven and a strange sniper in, “Who is this?”

“Athena.”

“Athens,” The sniper corrected, “Athena is my mother's name. I'd rather not spend the night being teased again.”

“Ah,” Delphi chuckled, “Tea before we go?”

“I vould love some!” Sven spoke, “Athena?”

“Athens.” Athens corrected once more, “Yes, I would. Danke Sche.”

“Oh, you speak German?” Delphi asked.

“Born Australian, raised in Germany,” The man explained.

They hastily finished their tea and then all three hurried off, followed by the many birds Delphi owned, and a mixture of the baby chicks that clung to Sven's space helmet.

______________________________________________

The party was raging, and Feral had hidden within the camper with Dell and Toba, all three enjoying their own feast. Within, however, there was quite a company.

Cameron, the BIO Chevy, had gotten rather drunk and was singing to the karaoke.

Marcus chuckled, watching as the man sang some tune, something along the lines of “I love you, h-hate you.. I mean.. f-dick you..”

Yet none truly understood what the slurring man was saying. The man in the bathrobe had added cat ears and a long cat tail, his beard a very light orange. He happily proclaimed he was a lion, and would have a good laugh with the soldier.

Cameron had decided that perhaps he should be a surfer. He was a tad large, so in the end, it didn't work out. Watched had declared to her lover that he was going to be something better.

So, the man was now a nice, large panda bear, whom hopped about in a drunken mess, sometimes letting the female sniper climb on his back. He carried her around in excitement.

Nero glanced at Artemis, who seemed a bit nervous as he stepped into the room. He'd never worn such things in front of his teammates, yet they seemed to accept him with open arms.

Marcus gave a small sigh, fiddling with a cup and wishing there were more than just two cheavies there. But there wasn't. It was just himself and Cameron.

“Why are you upset, cupcake?” The soldier asked, grinning stupidly from under his helmet.

“None of yer business,” Marcus spoke with a grunt.

“Ah! I know what will help!” The soldier grabbed Marcus' arm and began dragging him over to Bea.

She was smiling and sipping some juice, watching through her good eye as some others did the conga. Their own drunken version.

Soldier pushed Marcus over and grinned, “HERE, CUPCAKE! TALK!”

“I don't have much of a liking for girls,” Marcus muttered, but shook his head as he glanced at Bea. She seemed so happy just watching and he didn't bother messing with her.

He meandered through the party, not really dressed in any costume, when Cameron stopped him, suddenly seeming a bit sober.

“You're not in a costume,” He spoke.

“I know,” Marcus grunted, “Is that a problem?”

“Yes!” Cameron beamed, I know what I can do with you..”

With that he grabbed the man's arm and dragged him toward a bedroom, leaving the party completely.

______________________________________________________

Artemis twirled and danced with his husbands, gleeful that he was having such a good time. He glanced at Sven, Athena, and Delphi. Each were happily dancing to the conga, having such a good time.

Artemis reached down and grabbed Nero first, spinning as he snuggled the man, then grabbed Alois and did the same.

“This is a great party,” Artemis beamed, “What do you guys think?”

“It would help if I weren't Dizzy,” Nero spoke, tentacles moving to his head, “G-Gimme a minute..”

“Same,” Alois murmured.

“Sorry,” Artemis laughed and hurried to get them some punch. He then moved back to them and held it out.

“Danke Sche,” Alois spoke, sipping the drink.

“Thank you,” Nero added.

“Ahem,” Joseph spoke, wings jutting out, “How do I close these, Artemis?”

Artemis turned to the Pure Spy, and began to adjust the settings, watching the wings fold.

“Thank you,” Joseph spoke, glancing at Nero and Alois.

“You're welcome, Mate!” Artemis beamed, “Enjoyin' yerself?” 

“Yes,” Joseph smiled, “Thank you for inviting me..”

“EVERYONE!” A booming voice spoke out through the din, the guests becoming quiet.

“I PRESENT PRINCESS MAR-hic- MARCUS!!”

“Oh no..” Watching placed her face in her hands, a deep red blush forming.

Cameron shoved the man out, who seemed unhappy to have been shoved into a dress, wings out like a fairy.

Everyone, however, cheered for Marcus. Some of the scouts laughing, but most seemed to commend the cheavy's bravery for even letting Cameron make him a costume.

Marcus didn't seem to happy, but he figured it was one night, he'd live.

Bea fiddled with her own witches costume, watching a demonic pyro walk over to her. He held out his hand and began speaking.

“HUDDA! HUDDA HUDDA HUDDA!” He spoke, “Mm Hudda!”

“A dance?” Bea asked, then gently took his hand, “Of course..”

With that, the two began dancing, many others following. Watcher merely patted Marcus on the back and gave him a whisper.

“Come with me, I've got something a bit more.. manly,” She grabbed him and hurried off, Marcus once again following with a pit in his stomach.

Artemis grabbed his own husbands and pulled them into a dance, while Cameron danced by his lonesome. Many of the other guests danced as well.

Delphi sipped some punch, as Sven suddenly dangled down in front of him, attached to a rope. He held out a handful of gummy insects, dropping some into the punch and then sprinkled the rest all over the man.

“Vampire hunters need the best pets!” He spoke, the wire breaking as he landed on the ground with a grunt.

“Danke, Herr Sven!” Delphi laughed, sipping the now better punch. Seemed Sven was having a grand old time.

As the night went on, everyone seemed to be having a good time, even Cameron, whom now had a far better costume. He'd been dressed within a traditional classic heavy uniform, modified to look demonic, including contacts and glowing goggles. Horns seemed to protrude from his head, and he gave the biggest of grins.

Maniacal laughter filled the air, and everyone joined in, a large group of mercs, now beginning to leave to do the best part of Halloween:

Trick or Treat.


	9. A Birthday Surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Alexis, a BLU spy, turns older; he doesn't expect anyone to know. Especially so early in the morning. But now, a missing Sniper of their team returns, in such an owl like way, and baring a gift that might just make the spy smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the lovely Vanyel-or-just-Van on Tumblr! :D

Toba had heard the commotion coming from Alexis’ bedroom long before the morning hours had begun. Why, it was almost a sad noise, followed by a soft song.

The Owl Sniper tilted his head to one side, then another, finger reaching up to tap onto the door.

Tap..tap..tap..

Alexis’ gaze turned to the door, blinking in surprise at the noise. It was still dark, and despite him being up, no one else should be… unless it had been…

Cracking open the door he peeked out at their missing BLU sniper, mouth opening. First to gag, then to give a gentle smile.

“Toba!” He grinned, pulling the other in, “What brings you home? You got replaced months ago!”

“I came back, ho-oo-t! For you!” 

“For me?” ALexis was perplexed. He wasn’t the best spy in the world, so he wasn’t sure what Toba meant.

“You're of age, right?” Toba gave a devious grin, “So.. you.. uhm.. MATE!!”

Mate?! Alexis took a step back, blinking in surprise. Toba wanted to MATE with him?!

“I appreciate the offer, but.. no, Toba..”

Toba tilted his head. He thought everyone mated when they came of age.

“See, the thing is.. I’m a spy. Not an owl sniper! ANd you get sick every morning! What have you been eating anyway?!”

“Bugs… animals.. dead things.”

Dead things. No wonder Toba got sick. Alexis shook his head, “Thank you for the offer! Maybe some other time?”

Toba nodded and beamed, wiggling on the bed. He stunk, but Alexis paid no mind. Instead, he decided it felt good to have the other here.

“So, what do spies do on their birthday?” Toba asked, “Owls like to mate.. uhm.. and so..uh..”

He bit his lip, slowly pulling out something he’d found buried. A golden necklace, one from ancient times, was clasped within the sharp metal talons he wore.

“Here!” Toba spoke before Alexis could answer, “Present!”

Alexis took it and gaped, “Where did you get this?!”

“Found it! Used a lot of it, though.. sold a lot..” Toba spoke, “To buy stuff for Feral, Engie Dad, and you!”

“Really?” Alexis placed a kiss on the owl sniper’s head, “Thank you, Toba!”

“Happy birthday! Hoot!”


	10. A Proper Nice Milking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Proper-Nice-That has requested that Toba gain breasts after being captured by a BLK medic who was going to use him for breeding. He escapes, all the while his breasts grow and start leaking. Then he's found by an all too familiar sniper...

He was running for his life, yellow eyes constantly darting within their sockets, his head swivling as he made sure no one was following. His chest was heavy, breasts swollen and sensitive, his cunt still wet and dripping.

Warm piss trickled down his legs, yet the man, now cunt boy, paid no mind. No, he couldn't let this distract him. He couldn't even let the aching back distract him. He needed to find his Feral Husband.

His name was Toba, the Owl Sniper. He'd been missing for weeks, captured by a BLK medic who had experimented on him, letting him have a cunt rather than his cock. He had nice, supple K cup breasts, which had begun leaking with each movement, and it caused his thin body to ache. 

They only provided him with something to keep dehydrated with. But his stomach often churned, aching from something he'd never once had in his life before.

It was then, he finally found home. Finally found the familiar camper, the familiar dirty vehicle that spelled safety.

“HOOT! HOOT!” Toba shrieked, banging on the door. 

The roar within signaled he'd woken the sleeping man and the door opened, red eyes lingering on frightened yellow. They then lowered down the thin, naked frame.

“Wife?” Feral asked, drool dribbling down his chin as he watched the other male, “Wife? Are you okay?”

“N-No!” Toba nearly shrieked, “MEDICS!!”

With that one word, the Feral man yanked the other into the camper and slammed the door, shutting and locking it tight. 

Then, he began to look over the other, eyes seeming to linger onto the supple breasts. He moved quickly, licking the other's sensitive tits, listening to him groan.

The male's fingers curled into Feral's sleeves, a small groan escaping his lips. He was dirty, he was filthy.. he was...

Milk squirted into the other man's mouth, and he suckled noisly. He loved the taste of mama's milk, and he couldn't stop. 

His fingers kneaded into the soft breasts, like a baby, while Toba gave a strange noise. The Owl Sniper shuddered, sliding onto the ground. Feral followed, as the other opened his legs and fingered his aching, swollen cunt.

“Please..” Toba pleaded, eyes filled with want and need, subcumming to the animalistic lust. Whines and whimpers, owlish noises for a need to mate, which Feral smirked and gave in.

Toba was mounted, gasping as he felt the other suddenly push into him, the head popping into the very tight, wet sex. He wanted it, oh he needed this..

Toba arched his back, a groan escaping his lips as his eyes watered. His cherry had been popped as the Sniper pulled him all the way onto his length. The filthy cock was inside him, inside the strange organ, and he couldn't.. wouldn't do anything to stop him.

Toba's fingers wrapped around Feral's black wife beater, smelling the stink as the man began his rutting. The man stunk, but Toba knew he was no better. He didn't care, either, as he moaned and groaned, hooting with each thrust.

Females always said the first time hurt, and it did, but the pleasure was so great...It wasn't long before Toba orgasimed, body twitching, head shaking as he let loose a cry. Oh, he couldn't believe how wonderful this felt.

His toes curled as Feral continued his rutting, over and over, his breasts squirting their milk. When Feral released, Toba had already orgasmed three more times. 

Both were exhausted, and Feral noisly suckled on the nipples, not removing himself from within the other man's cunt. 

Toba panted, letting his eyes close. His hands held tight to the other, seeking more comfort than Feral would give. He was just another wife, but he was, and would be a friend. And he was thankful that the Feral man had atleast saved him from the medic that had captured him.


	11. Christmas 2017- For NPCFury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Havn't posted in so long! Oh well. Christmas is here and the team is finally getting into some decorating! However, Medic seems to be having problems with his doves! Can Sniper help the Medic recapture them without shooting them first?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for TF2 Secret Santa. Finally posting it here, although it was originally posted on my tumblr. It's been a long time since I'd gotten anything posted here, so I figured I should do something special. c:

The holidays were here, finally, and everyone was getting ready. The tree had been set up, and thankfully left alone, and the presents wrapped. Of course, Sniper had if anything, been preparing weeks ahead.

First, there was the biggest presents meant for his mum and dad, then the smaller for teammates. And one for Miss Pauling, if she managed to get the day off. He was thankful that the Administrator, in her grace, dined to let them have the holidays off. It wouldn’t be war without that, right?

He hummed a small Australian Christmas Carol to himself as he walked up to his camper, eager to get the gifts under the tree. But first, coffee and a quick pee in a jar. Once he’d reached the camper, however, he found himself staring at quite the scene.

 

Medic had been chasing his doves all morning, trying to keep them out of the questionable gifts. Now, he stood, waving his hands at the bloodied birds, trying to shoo them off of Sniper’s camper before they became target practice. Why, Sniper almost felt bad for the bloke. Almost.

“Bloody ‘Ell, Medic!” Sniper said, “When are ya goin’ ta clip their wings?”

“Nein!” Medic said, pausing in his antics to turn and look at Sniper, “I vould not do zhat! Zhey deserve to be free!”

“Maybe, Mate,” Sniper said, “But then I wouldn’t shoot them for bein’ on my Van!”

 

Medic narrowed his eyes and swore, something Sniper couldn’t understand. He’d meant it in jest, but it seemed the birds were very precious to the man. “Well, I’m sorry, Mate,” He said, opening the door and sending the birds flying, “I only mean it in jest. Mind helpin’ me with these gifts?”

Medic turned his head to look at the wrapped containers, eyes suddenly filled with glee, “Ja. If you help me catch mein birds,” He answered.

“Deal,” Sniper answered with a small smile, “I won’t snipe ‘em, I promise. But how do you propose we catch em?”

“I have bird seed in the medical bay. Ve could try and get them that way, but spilling zhe seed on the ground.” Medic smiled, “Zhey vill come for food.”

“Hmmm,” Sniper thought for a moment, “But they’re outside, Doc. How do you propose we get them inside?”

 

Medic was quiet for a moment, thinking it over. “Maybe ve could put zhem in a corner?”

“Ya mean corner them? Like chickens?” He asked, “I figure that might work. They are birds after all. We could put the seed in the corner. I got a net that we could use. I mean, they might go after the food and we can throw the net over them.”

Medic nodded and hurried to get the bag of food. Sniper turned back to his camper and saw the birds hanging about above his van. “Well, I hope you bloody birds aren’t as smart as Medic claims you are.” He looked back at the camper and headed inside. Now where was that net?

Medic met Sniper back at his camper, lugging a large bag of bird seed with him. Already Sniper could see that the birds were interested in the food, and he nodded his head up. “I hope they aren’t smart, Doc.” He said, “Otherwise, they might know what we’re about to do!”

“Do not worry, Sniper!” Medic beamed, “Zhey vill alvays go after zhe food!”

“I wouldn’t know,” Sniper shook his head. He’d hunted many things in his day, but blood covered doves were not one of them. Hell, he’d always thought them birds were too small for anything good. So, he couldn’t understand why Medic was so interested in them. But then, he wouldn’t be surprised If the good doctor thought the same about Sir Hootsalot.

They set the food out, and Sniper glanced at the sky, surprised that time had gone by so quickly. Of course he’d speant the morning helping with the decorations, but now they were already approaching evening. The party would be happening within a few hours, and Sniper hadn’t gotten the gifts out yet.

 

He watched medic begin pouring the food into a pile, and like pigeons, the doves landed and began pecking at the food. All of them.

Sniper wasted no time and threw the net over them, trying to ignore the Medic commanding him to be careful and how delecate the birds were. Bloody things.

 

As if they’d figured it out, the birds began squaking and flapping their wings, all the while trying to get the net off. Sniper quickly moved to hold the net down, while Medic watched.

“Ya could bloody help, Doc!” Sniper snapped, but the medic shook his head.

“Zhey are fine, Herr Sniper,” He said, gathering the net from Sniper’s hands, “Danke Sche.” He hurried off without another word. Sniper turned to look at the camper, where the gifts were and noted that it, at least, was fine.

He began heading back to the camper, when he felt something wet splatter against his head. Scowling, he lifted his fingers up and touched his head, pulling it away to find that Archimedes had escaped and shit on his head.

“Bloody things,’ Sniper grumbled, heading into the building. A quick shower would do him good.

 

The party was in full swing when Sniper finally arrived, and he headed into the room, sticking the gifts underneath the tree. Before him, Demo was drunk, Soldier close to it, and both Spy and Scout fighting. Miss Pauling seemed to be having a chess game with Medic and Pyro was interested in the Ballonicorn shaped gifts.

At least all was right, here. Away from the war, away from the violence, even for one day. He sat down, sighed, and took a quick drink out of the beer bottle. He could relax. At least. Relax and enjoy it. Until…

CRASH!!

“ARCHIMEDES, BREAD!!” Medic cried, as a small tenticled bread monster hurried by, followed by a large swarm of doves. They landed In the cake and began eating.

Well, at least It was alright for a while…


End file.
